El tesoro de Slytherin
by MissRiddleDark
Summary: Ellos estuvieron destinados a estar juntos desde su nacimiento, pero las elecciones de otro ser los condenaron a vivir separados ,el amor destinado a su pareja se convirtió en odio.Años después finalmente se encontrarán pero en un mundo lleno de prejuicios y complots ¿Habrá lugar para el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Epilogo_**

 _En una un bosque tenebroso, iluminado por la luz de la luna, solo se oía el suave susurrar de las hojas y el viento, que ocultaban el murmurar de dos personas._

 _-Godric, ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor?_

 _-Por supuesto cariño ella no está segura aquí, hemos de mantenerla a salvo de Él._

 _-Pero es solo una niña ella no se merece esto._

 _-No llores querida, si todo sale bien yo mismo volveré y le quitare el hechizo pero por el momento, es la única manera de mantenerla a salvo._

 _-Pero, ¿Y si algo nos llegara a suceder?, podrían pasar siglos y siglos encerrada allí, es solo un bebe._

 _-Mi querida Rowena, eso no sucederá._

 _-¿Cómo has de estar tan seguro?_

 _-Yo simplemente lo sé._

 _-Eso no es suficiente. Yo lo hare, activare el sortilegio familiar, es la única manera de asegurarla._

 _-Es muy riesgoso, cariño._

 _-Con ella todo valdrá la pena, además no por algo soy conocida como la bruja más brillante de mi generación._

 _En el centro del claro se encontraba una bebe de adorables ojos ámbar, que se iban apagando poco a poco conforme más fuertes se hacían las letanías de sus padres, la luna se tornó roja, mientras una gruesa capa de luz rodeaba el cuerpo de la niña y extrañas figuras empezaban a marcarse alrededor del verde prado que poco a poco fue recubriéndose de espesas capas, hasta formar una cueva enorme, con símbolos protectores tallados._

 _Ambos padres sentían que sus fuerzas iban agotándose cada vez más mientras iban perdiendo poco a poco su poder, poder que fue brindado a su hija._

 _Esa noche Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw renunciaron a lo más hermoso que tenían, su sol, su tesoro, su hija, Hermione Perséfone Gryffindor Ravenclaw._

 _….._

31 de Diciembre ,1926

Se escuchó un sepulcral silencio, luego de la muerte de Merope Gaunt, ni siquiera su hijo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, hacia el menor ruido, algo extraño para un recién nacido.

En un bosque desconocido, repleto de las más terribles criaturas, una cueva rodeada de arbustos, polvo y lodo empezó a emitir un extraño resplandor, destacando las runas perfectamente talladas en el lugar. En el preciso momento en el cual un joven Albus Dumbledore pasaba por ahí.

Ellos no quizás no lo sabrían hasta dentro de muchos años después, pero el acto ocurrido en aquel instante conectaría la vida de ambos descendientes de los fundadores para siempre, para bien o para mal.


	2. No una simple muggle

_**Capítulo 1-No una simple muggle.**_

 **19 de septiembre de 1979 (03:00 am)**

Terror, eso es lo que invade a todas y cada una de las personas del mundo mágico antes siquiera de dar un solo paso fuera de sus hogares. Sus vidas estaban regidas por el terror desde que salió a la luz el poder del que no debe ser nombrado, todo era un caos. Personas reclutadas forzosamente solo por ser de sangre limpia, aquellos dementes y ambiciosos como los Lestrange uniéndose por voluntad propia, aquellos valientes que se niegan a seguir al Lord Oscuro padecen de la peor manera posible y claro los hasta ahora ingenuos e ignorantes muggles siendo masacrados brutalmente por mortífagos sin poder hacer nada . Día tras día los periódicos mágicos son invadidos de terribles noticias de asesinatos, secuestros, violaciones y los pobres intentos del ministro de calmar a la población. La orden del Fénix poco podía hacer ante esto, en los enfrentamientos contra mortífagos hubo más bajas que victorias. Si esto no se detenía el mundo mágico sucumbiría ante Voldemort, todo estaría perdido, pero él no lo permitiría. No estaba acostumbrado a perder, menos ante las manos de un racista psicópata al que se le subió a la cabeza su pureza y linaje de sangre. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario por detenerlo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida por ello.

Esa línea de pensamientos rondaba por la cabeza de cierto mago de luz mientras a lo lejos vislumbraba una antigua cueva cubierta de melaza y arbustos. De ese lugar emanaba una fuerte cantidad de poder. Tanto la magia blanca como la oscura pareciera que se encontraran batallando eternamente allí por el control. Lo ojos azules del mago brillaron con ambición, nunca en su larga vida se había encontrado con tal cantidad de poder concentrado en un solo lugar.

Antes de poder dar un solo paso dentro del lugar apareció una pared de piedra que lo lanzo por los aires, su cuerpo impacto con fuerza en el suelo y pequeñas piedrecitas se incrustaron en su piel causándole un gran dolor _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero nada evitara que yo me apodere de lo que sea que se encuentra tan protegido_ pensó mientras se levantaba con dificultad y leía la advertencia en un antiguo idioma grabada en la piedra agresora.

 _Dos almas iguales finalmente se unirán_

 _El tesoro más preciado de tres honorables se encuentra aquí._

 _Aquel que ose ingresar aquí sin que la otra mitad compatible haya nacido_

 _Ha de padecer de la manera más espantosa posible._

 _Quien haya visto el momento del despertar, tendrá una cierta ventaja en el camino,_

 _una vez entres aquí no abra vuelta atrás piensa bien si eres capaz de hacerlo._

 _En poco tiempo la profecía será cumplida._

Albus Dumbledore se preguntó qué pasaría con la profecía mencionada la inscripción, cuál era su verdadero significado, pero eso es algo que no sabría hasta que el destino así lo quisiese. El interior de la cueva a simple vista era un lugar inofensivo pero si poseías la habilidad de percibir mas allá de lo que tus ojos ven podrías vislumbrar el frio liquido plateado correr entre las runas grabadas finamente, era veneno y acabaría con cualquier insensato que osara tocarlas o siquiera rosarlas, tarea que resultaba muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo angosto del camino y su relieve irregular, sabía que cualquier piedra que tocara podría marcar su fin así que debía ser muy cuidadoso con las trampas que se encontraba. Siguió caminando por lo que parecieron horas pero el lugar no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto. Las heridas producidas por las piedrecitas de antes le ardían terriblemente. Sabía que estaba atrapado en un pasadizo infinito, solo debía encontrar el punto débil del hechizo y así podría seguir su camino sin problemas. Entonces tropezó con una roca y sintió las afiladas y escarpadas piedras del suelo abrirse paso entre su piel y carne, la sangre saliendo a borbotones manchando sus túnicas enviándole terribles punzadas de dolor y las heridas empezaron a sangrar aún más, ya estaba demasiado viejo para esas andadas, no cabía duda que se estaba destruyendo el cuerpo y aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Quizás debería dar la vuelta pero eso ya no era una opción viable. Entonces bajo la vista y se encontró con el brillo esmeralda que emitió la piedra mientras absorbía la sangre antes de volver a su estado natural, la reconoció inmediatamente ese tipo de piedras eran conocidos especialmente por ser muy raras y poder acoplarse a cualquier hechizo de magia oscura .La única manera de satisfacerla era con sangre _Esta bien eso no es problema por el momento_ pensó el mago de la luz.

 _¿Otro pasadizo más?,_ pensó ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había cruzado ya, cada uno poseedor de una trampa trampapeor que la anterior. Ya había tenido que enfrentarse a serpientes venenosas, escarabajos desproporcionados, paredes intentando volverlo una tortilla humana, innumerables acertijos y peor aún el gas venenoso habría acabado con su barrera protectora si no hubiese usado restos humanos que parecían aun en descomposición para protegerla. _No puedo permitirme perder más sangre de la que ya he perdido al satisfacer esa piedra, y aunque curé mis heridas me he debilitado. Este lugar es un laberinto, tendré suerte si logro salir con vida_ pensó mientras cruzaba hacia otro pasadizo de aquel enorme lugar. De repente el lugar perdió toda luz y todo empezó a temblar, lo único que le faltaba era que la tierra empezara a hundirse y lo tragara, pensó con hastió, pero eso no fue lo que paso, sino que unas compuertas se abrieron y revelaron algo que jamás podría haber imaginado. En ese momento unos ojos mieles se revelaron, después de siglos de sueño, finalmente estaba lista para asumir su destino.

 **Verano de 1991, Granger Manor.**

Era una bruja. Ella la chica más marginada de su colegio. _La fría bruja nerd_ , como solían susurrar las niñas de su colegio cuando la veían con un libro, era realmente una verdadera bruja hecha y derecha. _Si esas tontas supieran lo acertadas que estaban se morirían del_ miedo, no pudo evitar pensar con burla. Nunca sintió que partencia a esa escuela en la que todos eran para ella unos extraños, nunca sintió la necesidad de hacerse amiga de uno de ellos ni ellos de ella y con ese trato mudo estaban bien. Con tal de que no la molestaran todo iría bien, pero lamentablemente eso no pudo pasar hubieran niñas que intentaron hacerle daño e incluso le ocasionaron bromas que la mandaban a ir llorando a los baños. Al día siguiente cuando las volvía a ver las niñas estaban con moretones o les sucedía algo cuando la miraban a los ojos que las hacia llorar y gritar. Al principio se sintió asustada de ello pero luego lo supero, e incluso llego a disfrutar de darle su merecido a aquellos que osaban acercarse a ella. No pudo evitar mostrarse escéptica al momento en el que un viejo estrafalario, ingreso a su casa para informarle que asistiría a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, ella era una bruja y sería la mejor aunque le cueste uñas y dientes. Sin embargo su gran momento de júbilo interno fue rápidamente sustituido por la sospecha, pues Hermione Granger a su corta edad podía distinguir perfectamente la mirada un tanto extraña que le mando el señor Dumbledore cuando ingreso a su morada, pero no le importo .Era una bruja y eso ya de por si era mucho, al fin sabía la razón por la cual le sucedieron cosas tan atroces cuando se enfadaba en las escuelas muggles, claro que esto no lo menciono al viejo, aun no sabía si era de confiar o no.

Quizá, solo quizá al fin encontraría el significado de todo aquello que la ha estado atormentando por años .Esos sueños tan reales que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza debían tener una explicación y la encontraría. Ya estaba decidido ella sería la mejor bruja que esa escuela haya visto jamás, lucharía con uñas y dientes por ello. Se pasó todo el verano estudiando aquellas maravillas que encontraba en los libros de Hogwarts, en especial pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Absolutamente todo lo referente a ese mundo le fascinaba, no podía esperar a llegar a ese mundo y demostrarse a sí misma. Y quizá, solo quizá podría hacer amigos, personas como ella, que la entendieran. Ya no temerían más de ella.

Claro que no les agradaría a todos, después todos los grandes magos tienen enemigos, pensó con alegría mientras revisaba por tercera vez la historia del Niño que vivió . _Así que estudiare con el famoso Harry Potter, veremos en qué bando te posicionas Elegido,_ pensó con mofa.

 **01 de Septiembre de 1991**

Era aun más interesante y fascinante de lo que pensó, el lugar era simplemente magnifico, ideal para alguien como ella y no lo desperdiciaría lamentablemente los alumnos eran todos unos mediocres, al menos no todos eran como ese ridículamente petulante Weasley y otros demasiado pagados de sí mismos como ese hijo de papa de Malfoy, Potter por otro lado le parecía interesante pero muy fácil de manipular por su extrema bondad.

-¡Hermione Granger!- La voz severa de la profesora Mcgonagall la saco de su ensimismamiento, no estaba tan nerviosa como el chico Potter que al final resulto salir escogido para Gryffindor al igual que Weasley así que con seguridad avanzó hasta sentarse en el taburete. El único que le había causado cierta simpatía era ese chico tímido Neville aunque su rana le causaba escalofríos.

 _-Bueno, bueno pero que tenemos aquí, una mente como pocas he visto, percibo bondad en ti pero no eres precisamente una abnegada. Valentía te sobra, pero no eres tan imprudente como lo suelen ser los leones. Talvez Ravenclaw vendría bien para ti, pero tu inteligencia, astucia superan todas las otras cualidades .Si los preciados fundadores de Hogwarts estuviesen aún vivos se pelearían por tenerte en sus casas, pero es obvio que perteneces a…_

Oh no esto tenía que ser una broma, si era la casa que pensaba la devorarían esas serpientes, es bien conocido su repulsión hacia los hijos de muggles , nunca antes alguien así había sido seleccionado en esa cosa y no quería ser el primer experimento de adaptación que ese sombreo decidiera comenzar.

 _-¡Espera, no te apresures estoy segura que Ravenclaw incluso Gryffindor serían una buena opción!_

-¡Slytherin!-Palideció inmediatamente ¡ _Maldito sombrero insufrible! ¿Cómo te atreves?_ Todos en el gran comedor callaron estrepitosamente mirándola atónitos. Ya estaba hecho, estaba perdida.

Camino lentamente hacia su mesa sintiendo la mirada de todos, pero una en especial la incomodaba, unos profundos ojos azules no dejaban de escudriñarla irritados, todo había salido mal ahora sería más complicado acercarla al joven Potter, para que le ofrezca su apoyo incondicional, era imposible que el joven Potter sobreviviera a los planes que tenía para él sin el poder de ella del lado de la luz, pero ya encontraría la manera de acercarlos ,la profecía se cumpliría a su favor cueste lo que cueste. Aparto su mirada rápidamente cuando esos ojos mieles se clavaron en él, extrañamente aun no podía olvidar lo que sucedió la primera vez que se encontró con esa mirada.

-No puedo creer que tengamos a una inmunda muggle en esta honorable casa

-Deberían reemplazar ese viejo sombrero ya no sirve para esto

-Esto es un grave error, ella ensucia nuestra tradición.-Eso y muchos otros comentarios con intención escucho al sentarse en la mesa, pero no dejaría que le afecte, ya estaba hecho .Seria muy complicado conseguir el respeto de las temibles serpientes y no morir en el intento pero ella adoraba los retos y este era uno que estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración _Adiós operación amigos._

-Hola, tú eres nacida de muggles ¿cierto? Yo nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar ni ver a uno, es fascinante que luzcas como nosotros, creía que serían diferentes. Hasta pareces una sangre pura de verdad.-una Pansy Parkinson la observaba con curiosidad y entusiasmo bien disimulados.-Yo soy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger.

-¿con que confraternizando con la muggle Pansy?-pregunto una voz divertida, perteneciente a Draco Malfoy, la chica enrojeció inmediatamente antes de retarlo con la mirada a reprenderla-Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.-le ofreció la mano ignorando a Pansy.

-¿Por qué están hablando conmigo? ¿No se supone que me despreciarían por ser nacida de muggles?

-Pues la verdad es lo primero que íbamos a hacer hasta que te sentaste. Pues veras al ser criados por magos hemos tenido una educación temprana y somos de los pocos que podemos percibir el poder, es una habilidad complicada pero útil. Tú tienes mucho de eso ,la verdad es casi abrumador , no eres una simple muggle y es por eso que hemos decidido ser algo así como tus amigos.

-¿Y porque habría yo de necesitarlos?-pregunto con una mirada desafiante que de ser otras personas se habrían encogido en sus asientos.

-Porque nos necesitas, nadie se conoce las reglas sangre pura y protocolos mejor que nosotros y si quieres no solo sobrevivir sino integrarte en el selecto grupo de Slytherins necesitaras la ayuda de alguien de nuestra clase.-respondido Pansy.

-Y porque tener a un Malfoy de tu lado es endemoniadamente divertido y beneficiador-respondió el rubio con petulancia.

-Por cierto tienes un cabello precioso-menciono Pansy –Siempre quise tener rizos y los tuyos son tan definidos

-Gracias-respondido con una sonrisa engreída la castaña de bellos ojos mieles y largos cabellos que bajaban como suaves olas hasta la cintura. _Quizás estar en esta casa no sea tan malo como pensé._

En la mesa de profesores una imperceptible mirada había estado pegada a ella en todo momento desde que inicio la se lección, podía sentir claramente el poder proviniendo de esa chica, incluso aún más potente y abrumador que el de Dumbledore, el cual no había dejado de observarla desde que llego, incluso más que al niño que vivió ¿ _Qué estas ocultando Albus? Está claro que estas maquinando algo. Ella no es una simple muggle y no descansare hasta averiguar quién es realmente._

* * *

Bueno a los que llegaron hasta aquí gracias por los reviews, follows y fue muy grato ver que está loca historia es de agrado, considerando el terrible prologo que subí (._. ;) si lo se me declaro culpable por eso y lo corregiré pronto. Obvio que como lectora se lo terrible que es esperar actualizaciones que siempre llegan tarde y te dejan como zombi hasta que llegue -.- enserio lo se niñas así que a pesar de que tardé en subir el primer capítulo y cuan bochornoso es eso,finalmente la escuela se fue y el tiempo es lo que sobra!.

Así que prometo por Tommy 3 que haré todo lo posible por publicar lo antes posible, enserio tengo mucha emoción por esta pareja que tanto me encanta!.

Gracias por todo a los que lo lean, me voy y ya dejare de aburrirles!


	3. ¿Por qué?

**Capítulo 2 -¿Por qué?**

El primer día de clases paso sin problemas, los elitistas sangre pura con los que compartía casa sorpresivamente no fueron agresivos con ella como se habría esperado en un principio pero tampoco le dirigían la palabra. Debería agradecer que el hecho de tener de su lado a dos de los Slytherins de más alta cuna le había otorgado un poco de respeto, aunque no faltaba quien la mirara con desprecio se podría decir que fue un día tranquilo. Las clases todas fueron interesantes, en especial pociones, el profesor Snape sin duda alguna era un gran maestro y el único con el juicio y valor suficientes para tratar a Potter como realmente se merece, el resto de los profesores sin embargo dejaban relucir demasiado su favoritismo por el niño que vivió, igualmente ella obtuvo muchos más puntos para su casa que cualquiera en un solo día ganándose la admiración de unos cuantos y el odio de otros como el Weasley con quien lamentablemente tuvo que compartir la clase de Encantamientos.

Cansada de tantos mediocres fue a descansar a su dormitorio, la sala común de la casa verde podría ser muy tétrica pero eso no impedía que el buen gusto y la elegancia de la decoración destacaran con potencia. Su habitación era individual, con una cama matrimonial de altos doseles color ébano que parecían ir hasta el techo, sabanas de seda negra y almohadas mullidas junto con el escudo de su casa en la cabecera, tenía baño propio, un closet amplio y un tocador .Se preguntó si todas las casas serian igual de lujosas y amplias que las de Slytherin, quizás debería de preguntárselo mañana a Draco y Pansy ,quienes extrañamente parecían empecinados en enseñarle todo o que pudiesen acerca del mundo mágico y no habían dejado de acosarla en todo el día.

Estos niños eran extraños pues usaban reglas exclusivas que no incluian al resto de sangre puras , entonces ¿Por que ella tenia que aprender leyes tan absurdas ? Era simplemente ridículo aprender protocolos de sangre pura cuando estaba claro que solo ellos los usaban y aun peor si etas son tan elitistas como las de sus nuevos compañeros pero la respuesta a fin de cuentas era demasiado obvia para ser siquiera dicha, todas las sociedades sin distinción, incluso la mágica dependían del yugo.

Los pobres ,como los Weasley vivirían marginados por la sociedad para hacer sentir mejor al resto, Mientras que las familias sangre pura como la de los Malfoy cumplían su rol, haciendo sentir menos a los que se creían demasiado e inspirado a aquellos con el talento a ser como ellos, a triunfar. Así la gente común permanecería en el anonimato, sin destacar de ningún modo. Así se mantenían todas las sociedades.

. . .

-Esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido, ¿por qué es tan necesario que yo aprenda a comportarme como ustedes?

-Porque somos los mejores y si algún día quieres relacionarte con la élite mágica debes saber cómo comportarte adecuadamente.

No objetó más y se alejó de ellos, no necesitaba que le den clases de modales, ella ya sabía cómo comportarse en sociedad, con sus padres muggles había recibido una estricta educación en todo lo que fuese necesario para ser perfecta. Ella siempre desprecio esas formas jerarquizadas y elegantes en la cual sus padres la obligaban a someterse a los deseos de la sociedad, a lo que se esperaría de ella. Solo una inútil muñeca de porcelana, un adorno para quien fuese su futuro marido.

A escondidas de sus padres solía encerrarse en la biblioteca familiar a leer temas fuera de la habitual etiqueta, posturas, costumbres, historia de la familia reemplazándolas en esos breves y deliciosos momentos de escape por ciencias, estudios, historia real y libre del racismo del sus padres. A escondidas, siempre a escondidas para no ser descubierta. Su vida se volvió oscura tanto en la escuela como en su hogar y a pesar de todos los regaños y diferencias que tuvo con sus padres para que ella adoptase la actitud que ellos querían ella los ama incondicionalmente, pues fueron ellos quienes le otorgaron la vida y estuvieron a su lado en cada momento de su vida en su extraña manera ,pero lo estuvieron y ella les guardaría en su corazón mientras estos permanezcan a su lado, eran las únicas personas a las cuales pudo querer.

Se encontraba en las escaleras atrapada con dos de sus Gryffindors "preferidos", cuando todo comenzó a temblar, como signo de que la escalera estaba moviéndose.

-¿Q-que sucede?

-¿Lo olvidaste Potter? Las escaleras cambian de lugar.

-Ya empieza la sabelotodo ,Harry vámonos.

-¡Esperen no pueden ir por ese pasadizo está prohibido! ¿Recuerdan?-De repente se escuchó un maullido en la lejanía, que la parta un rayo esto era lo último que le faltaba, ir a detención con Filch el segundo día de clases no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Es la señora Norris corran!-Diablos, no podía permitir que la atraparan infligiendo las reglas en compañía de estos dos, perdería el poco respeto que se había ganado y su vida probablemente se volvería un infierno en la casa Slytherin. Llegaron a una extraña puerta en la que encontraron algo sinceramente perturbador, un gigante perro de tres cabezas. A Hermione le llamo la atención que estuviese reposando en una trampilla. ¿Qué se escondía ahí debajo?

…

En clases de encantamientos le resulto extremadamente sencillo hacer el encantamiento levitador, a su lado se encontraba un pelirrojo gritando fuertemente el hechizo incorrecto, hastiada del bullicio decidió ayudarlo,pero no fue tan bien como se lo esperaba.

-Te digo Harry es Leviósa, no Leviosá –dijo con intención el pelirrojo al pasar por mi lado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Weasley? ¿Te crees la gran cosa por no poder hacer bien un simple hechizo, que hasta un troll lograría a la primera?-Sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo y estaba a punto de responder cuando llegó el profesor Snape por su detrás, afortunadamente este no lo notó.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo come-libros, definitivamente eres una Slytherin todos ustedes son viles y malvados ,por eso jamás podrás tener amigos.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. ¿Así que los Slytherin somos viles y rastreros?-ambos palidecieron inmediatamente,una sombra oscura se cernía amenazadoramente por los pasillos mientras lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse despiadadamente por los ojos de la castaña .La mirada del profesor Snape se desvió hacia ella-¿Acaso están molestando a mi alumna señores Potter y Wesley?

-E-eso no es cierto, ella empezó-Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que ella empezó, es claramente obvio que la victimas son ustedes pequeñas sabandijas.

-Pero es cierto ella nos dijo troll

-¡Basta! Los dos están castigados con Filch.

Hermione se fue corriendo a los baños, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Una vez ahí se secó inmediatamente los ojos ,los cuales quitaron su expresion dolida para convertirse en una juguetona y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, quien la viese en ese momento pensaría que se había vuelto completamente loca mientras la veia aterrorizado caerse al piso de la risa, la realidad es que le causaba cierto regocijo recordar las miradas afligidas de esos dos Gryffindors que se habían atrevido a despreciarla de esa manera tan infantil.

Su preciado momento se vio abruptamente interrumpido al oir un ruido proceder detrás suyo. Todo en ella se volvió helado mientras veía a una oscura figura encapuchada desvaneciéndose entre las sombras. ¿Qué fue eso? En el suelo de piedra encontró un pergamino y escrito en fina caligrafía estaba.

 _Excelente actuación Señorita Granger, veo que es una digna Slytherin. Lamentablemente he de informarle que se aproxima un gran peligro en este castillo. Si no se mantiene al margen habrá graves consecuencias, el trowe sera prontamente liberado en las mazmorras._

¿Era eso una amenaza? ¿Quién trataba de jugarle semejante broma pesada? Pesar que habría un troll en Hogwars es simplemente absurdo,sin mas guardo la nota y empezó a planear su siguiente movimiento para con los leones. Sin darse cuenta la noche se hizo presente y se dispuso a ir al gran comedor cuando un gran estruendo la lanzo al suelo.

Esto no podía ser verdad.

…

-¡Harry espera! , ella es una Slytherin y nos inculpó.-trato de razonar el pelirrojo pero no lo logro, el niño que vivió estaba más que seguro de que no era culpa de Hermione lo que sucedió, él se sintió mal al verla llorar y si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría. Dejó atrás a su amigo y corrió en busca de ayudar a Hermione.

En otra parte del castillo se levantó la fría figura de un maestro, su plan iba a la perfección, aún no había descubierto el verdadero potencial de la joven, pero esperaba que los mocosos cumpliesen las órdenes de sus padres y no se alejasen de Granger.

…

Esto era realmente absurdo, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. El viniese a salvarla, a pesar de todo…

De repente se sintió extraña, Potter había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, cuando vio que el garrote del trol estuvo a punto de aplastarlo una y otra y otra vez, no sintió el placer que se hubiese esperado en esa situación, quizás le había juzgado mal...

-Apresúrate y vete antes de que pase algo malo-Le gritaba el niño mientras era acorralado entre la pared y el garrote del troll, entonces algo se activo dentro de ella con un solo pensamiento en mente _no quiero que le hagan daño y definitivamente no quiero que muera._

- _Wingardium Leviosa-_ El niño que vivió quedo en shock al ver como el troll flotaba en el aire rebotaba en el aire y era lanzado bruscamente contra las paredes y cubículos restantes del baño para posteriormente quedar inconsciente. Miró con los ojos abiertos a Hermione.

-No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo tú me salvaste, te la debía.

-N-no es por eso

-¿Entonces qué?

-Tú no pronunciaste ningún hechizo, ¿acaso tu...

Al otro lado del castillo una figura se escabullía frustrada al no lograr su objetivo una vez más, pero esa noche no se quedaría en nada. Por un momento sintió debilidad en su cuerpo como si alguien le estuviese robando energías, pero eso no podía ser posible. Ningún ser vivo era capaz de ello, su poder se anuló momentos después obligándole a abortar la misión que tanto tiempo llevaba planeando. Sin dudas algunas el espíritu que albergaba el profesor Quirrel en su interior se encontraba furibundo.

Los pasillos se encontraban lúgubres y tenebrosos como siempre, sin embargo esto no le gratificaba como debería. Debía llegar a su objetivo inmediatamente antes de que alguien notase su prolongada ausencia .Llego con los demás profesores al baño donde se encontró con algo no tan grato.

-Potter, solo trato de salvarme ,fue todo mi culpa lo siento. Yo ocasioné este destrozo.

-Es una pena todo esto, pero 10 puntos menos para usted señorita Granger, y 10 puntos menos a usted también Potter por no seguir las indicaciones. Esperen su castigo con Hagrid mañ a sus salas comunes.

Se detuvo a evaluar la mirada cómplice que compartieron Potter y Granger, no agradándole nada ese hecho, la manera en la que habían dejado los baños era como si hubiesen lanzado un potente bombarda, la pregunta es ¿quién fue?

¿El niño que vivió, volvió a hacer uso de ese poder que parece tener oculto?

¿O quizás fue la extrañamente talentosa hija de muggles?

¿Por qué sintió que su poder menguaba al verlos juntos?

¿Por qué una Slytherin tan perfecta se inculparía por algo que claramente no era culpa suya?

Y lo mas importante...¿Por qué no hizo caso a su nota después de tomarse el innecesario riesgo de advertirle?


	4. Amistad

**Capítulo 3-Amistad**

-¿Qué sucedió ayer, Granger?

-No te encontramos en ningún lado del castillo, Draco estaba que se arrancaba los pelos.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso tenías miedo Malfoy? O ¿Te preocupo?

-Tch no era por ti, pequeña arrogante.

-Por supuesto que no era por ti Granger, nuestro delicado Draco solo temía ser ultrajado por aquel enorme troll, ¿no es así pequeño platinado?-El comentario de Pansy no hizo más que provocar risa en las dos Slytherins y que algunos próximos a ellos en el comedor casi se atragantasen por la aguatar las ganas de burlarse del platinado. Quien extrañamente se tragó la furia emergente en sus ojos y decidió que la mejor opción era desayunar tranquilo.

Por el otro lado del gran comedor se encontraba un joven enfrascado en la conversación que difícilmente podría escuchar. El día anterior había ocurrido una revelación importante para él, Hermione Granger no era una niña frívola y arrogantemente insoportable como lo daba a ver, muy en su extraña manera ella era capaz de sacrificarse por ayudar a los demás y eso era algo que no se esperó jamás de una Slytherin.

La mañana de clases transcurrió de una manera muy normal, el ojiverde se dedicó a observar a la niña de verde y plata buscando un momento para acercársele y establecer una amistad con ella, que era algo que realmente complicado considerando que Malfoy y Parkinson no le despegaban el ojo de encima. Había algo extraño en esos dos, algo de lo que se había podido percatar en el día fue de las constantes miradas que se lazaban cada vez que Hermione hacia algo demasiado perfecto en clases y recibía alabanzas de los profesores, si la chica no fuese tan destacada estos intercambios habrían pasado desapercibido para el ojiverde.

-¿Harry, qué te sucede ?Haz estado extraño todo el día-En la sala común de los leones la atmósfera cálida y acogedora hacía sentir a todos como en casa. Un azabache y un pelirrojo se encontraban alegremente compartiendo una partida de ajedrez. Para Harry algunas cosas de ese mundo aun le eran muy nuevas, el ver como esas hermosas figuras tomaban forma y movimiento como en un verdadero campo de batalla en blanco y negro le asombraba y maravillaba en proporciones iguales, puede que lleve perdiendo su sexta partida seguida contra su pelirrojo amigo pero no le importaba porque el compartir un juego tan fascinante como el ajedrez mágico con su primer amigo verdadero era lo más valioso para él. De repente una idea le asalto a la mente ¿A Hermione le gustaría jugar al ajedrez mágico con él? Probablemente le dé una peor paliza que Ronald pero se le hacía terriblemente emocionante el pensar en compartir un juego con ella. Dominado por sus impulsos dejo su turno en el ajedrez para que Dean tomase su lugar finalmente y salió corriendo en busca de la que quiere que sea su amiga.

* * *

La biblioteca era el refugio perfecto a esas horas, su belleza se veía exaltada por los diversos colores del atardecer que inundaron el recinto al atravesar las ventanas y reflejando pequeños arcoíris en algunas partes por el reflejo de la luz, y en el centro de todo ese lugar de ensueño se encontraba Hermione Granger disfrutando de un majestuoso libro de elaboración de pociones, era increíble el pensar la cantidad de enfermedades muggles que su pudieron haber sanado con la poción correcta, era una lástima que ni toda la tecnología y conocimientos farmacéuticos pudiesen igualar a la eficacia de una poción bien elaborada obtenida directamente de las propiedades elementales de la naturaleza ,habiendo estas alcanzado su máximo potencial al ver sido sometidas a la temperatura adecuada.

Finalmente la paz la albergaba luego de todos los acontecimientos del día anterior que aun daban vueltas en su cabeza, simplemente era demasiada extraña aquella nota y la sensación de satisfacción cuando recito aquel hechizo mentalmente, jamás creyó que eso fuese capaz de suceder y menos acompañado de un impulso repentino de salvar a alguien que consideraba exponencialmente inferior a ella .Esperaba fervientemente que Potter no halla malinterpretado la situación y creyese que fueran amigos , eso sería realmente intolerable para ella.

Lamentablemente sus plegarias no serían escuchadas

-Hermione ¿quieres jugar al ajedrez mágico algún día conmigo?- ¿Eh? ¿Esa era una pregunta lógica? ¿Y por qué tenía esa sonrisa enorme en los labios? Esto la molestaba de sobremanera, no quería tener nada que ver con el niño que vivió, abrió la boca para decírselo -Yo sé que quizás no te agrado mucho Hermione, pero yo realmente quiero que seamos amigos, creo que eres una persona muy lista y comprensiva y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti-Las palabras murieron en su boca nunca nadie alguien la había alabado tan sinceramente por su inteligencia.

-Potter…

-Yo sé que quizás no querrás que nos vea en público por las diferencias de casa pero ¡por favor se mi amiga!-La joven castaña se sorprendió con esa propuesta tan espontánea e ingenua que le daba a ver el niño que vivió, sin poder entender su nivel de idiotez al preguntarle algo así.

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que hago este porque me causas más gracia que rechazo

La verdad ni siquiera ella sabía por qué había cedido a aceptar la amistad del niño que vivió. Probablemente lo hacía por presión, por lastima, por conveniencia o quizás porque no quería romper sus ilusiones, pero decidió que definitivamente no podía permitirse rechazar esta oportunidad.

A partir de ese momento ambos se volvieron indispensables en la vida del otro, siendo los mejores amigos en la biblioteca donde la castaña obligaba al pelinegro a estudiar bajo la excusa de jugar ajedrez con el si lograba una puntuación alta en todas las materias, incluyendo pociones, lo cual nunca sucedió pero a pesar de eso siguieron manteniendo su amistad.

El tiempo paso volando y el ambiente navideño rodeaba a todo el colegio, Potter se había atrevido sonreírle durante el desayuno como clara muestra de que le quería mostrar algo, rogando que sus compañeros Slytherins no lo noten se escabullo luego del desayuno a la biblioteca para regañar al niño imprudente por ser tan indiscreto y hacerle prometer que pensaría una señal para cuando tuviesen que verse nuevamente. Cuando se calmó pudo ver el regalo navideño de Potter, una escoba y una capa, también le había comentado acerca del descubrimiento del espejo de Oesed, no se olía nada bueno de esto…

Potter se metió en problemas con Draco por el Dragón de Hagrid, y yo al tratar de evitar un conflicto entre ellos quede castigada también, en el bosque vi claramente la figura de una criatura alimentándose de los unicornios, temo que sea Voldemort. Harry está muy nervioso, no sé qué hacer, ahora todo está aún peor el gigante de Hagrid le revelo a Potter la verdad, estamos en graves problemas al parecer alguien en la taberna sabe acerca de las pruebas y como derrotar al perro de tres cabezas.

* * *

POV. HERMIONE

El aire se siente extraño hoy, siento un cosquilleo que recorre todo mi cuerpo como si fuesen gusanos internos trepando fuertemente en mis entrañas, tengo un mal presentimiento, cada célula de mi cuerpo exigiendo por un descanso y huir de lo que me depara este día tormentoso, estaba a punto de cumplir los deseos de mi cuerpo cuando la molestia me invadió.

-¿Qué haces en _mi_ habitación a estas horas Pansy?

-Oh no te olvides de Draco-soltó una risita mostrando al rubio con una ridículamente oscura capa que le cubría la cara.

-¿Qué te metiste en la cabeza oxigenado?-su atuendo es súper extraño, los muggles probablemente habrían salid despavoridos al verlo con esa capa digna de secta demoniaca y ese tierno ceño9 fruncido que demuestra que esta terriblemente enojado por el apodo muggle que aún no es capaz de comprender.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente Granger.

Su mirada de repente cambio bruscamente al verme reír, el ambiente cambio drásticamente a mi alrededor viendo como la aparentemente relajada Pansy se levanta de mi cama para adoptar una posición seria al lado de rubio.

-Lo sabemos y queremos que te detengas-¿De qué hablan? No comprendo porque presiento que esta es una confrontación, yo no recuerdo hacer nada que necesite ser detenido o visto mal por mis compañeros…excepto ese asunto

-Así que descubrieron la verdad-mi voz adquirió un tono seco inmediatamente-Lo siento chicos pero con quien yo quiera relacionarme no es algo que le concierna.

-Ja! Deja de una vez tu actitud de reina Granger y escucha, la amistad que tienes con Potter solo te perjudicará, ni siquiera un sangre pura se atreve a relacionarse con un Gryffindor, eso sería suicidio y en tu situación todo se pondrá peor aún.

-¿Quién dice que yo necesito vuestra ayuda?

-Herms no te recomiendo responderle así a Draco él sabe lo que hace.-un extraño sentimiento me está invadiendo, yo los aprecio, de verdad lo hago bastante, ellos me ayudaron en todo lo que no entiendo acerca del mundo mágico y estuvieron a mi lado sin importarles los comentarios maliciosos, pero si hay algo que no tolero es que se metan en mis asuntos.

-Yo seré amiga de quien quiera ustedes no son mis padres o algo parecido, así que lárguense de una vez.

-Escucha tu vida será un infierno si sigues siendo tan imprudente, mezclarte con los Gryffindors será la peor de tus desgracias-Es verdad, la casa Slytherin está íntimamente relacionada con la magia negra, la mayoría de ellos venían de familias mortífagos, de puristas de la sangre, ella tenía todas las de perder en sus planes de vida si se llegaban a enterar que se mezclaba con el peor de los leones, el niño que vivió.Mi vida no tendría sentido- Esto te perseguirá por el resto de tus días si se llegan a enterar.

No dijo nada más y se retiró de mi habitación junto con Pansy. Yo solo me levante dispuesta a empezar mi día dispuesta a sacarle el provecho que ameritaba. En el gran comedor Potter se quitó las gafas para reacomodárselas tres veces consecutivas, esa es la señal de que debemos reunirnos en la é un suspiro sin entender por qué estoy aun siguiéndole el juego a este gafotas, es demasiado riesgoso.

Esta noche tenemos que actuar, Potter y yo nos internamos en la trampilla luego de dormir al perro, será una noche interesante, al parecer finalmente jugaremos al ajedrez mágico. Es un lástima que él no se vea tan motivado por esto. Me quedo aquí parada mientras lo veo ir a la última sala, donde se encontraría supuestamente Snape, pero yo sé que no es así .Aún tengo todas estas sensaciones acompañándome desde el día en que entre a este colegio, sé que todo eso ha sido provocado por quien sea que este al otro lado de la puerta y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin poder ver qué sucede dentro.

Decidí que yo vería lo que estaba ahí dentro,después de todo no habríamos llegado hasta aquí de no ser por mí. Ingresé lentamente a la habitación para encontrarme con… ¿El profesor Quirrel? , entonces con eso último todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en mi mente.

* * *

 ** _24 de Diciembre, 1936_**

 _La navidad había llegado a todas partes de Londres recubriéndola de lindos colores ,todos los andrajosos niños se habían juntado a brindarse calor y comer la asquerosa mezcla de masa que tenían por comida llenos de felicidad y en la espera de abrir los pocos regalos que se pudo obtener de las donaciones caritativas._

 _Sin embargo el ambiente era drásticamente diferente en la habitación del pequeño Tom Riddle ,quien se encontraba encerrado en su habitación llorando, así es el pequeño señor oscuro se encontraba envuelto en unas roídas sabanas sin más que cubriese su frío cuerpo. No quería bajar, se sentía fuera de lugar con esos niños que parecían despreciarlo, varias veces lo habían arrinconado para insultarlo o incluso patearlo. La señora Cole era consciente de todo pero nunca hizo nada. Solo lo miraba con temor._

 _Lo odiaba, odiaba eso que lo volvía un fenómeno. Un marginado .Su vida en el orfanato no era muy bonita pues vivía maltratado y olvidado por todos incluyendo a la cuidadora del orfanato._

 _Pero tenía algo que no odiaba, algo que consideraba precioso y esos eran sus sueños, esos dulces sueños en los que tenía una amiga, alguien que siempre estaba allí para él, siempre cuando hablaban ella estaba allí en una extraña cueva y con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios abría sus brazos para recibirlo entre ellos y escuchar sus penas siempre brindándole caricias en el pelo, pero aquel día todo simplemente paró._

 _Estaba solo de nuevo, hasta su mente lo había abandonado. Ella no estaba más y eso le ponía triste._

 _Temía volver a dormir y descubrir que ya jamás la vería, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas desde que despertó en su probablemente único momento de debilidad, la extrañaba de sobremanera .Los lamentos entorno al niño no paraban, quería irse de ese lugar, alejarse del orfanato y esos niños crueles que temían sus habilidades. Cuando abrió los ojos estos se llenaron de sorpresa repentina. Estaba en el lugar de siempre y allí estaba ella viéndole fijamente con sus ojos almendrados._

 _Le sonrió con ternura y le rodeo con sus brazos, el sintió rabia y dolor ¿Por qué no podía ser real? ¿Por qué estaba solo? Molesto por estos sentimientos de debilidad la alejo bruscamente._

 _Y ahí fue cuando escucho una linda risa. Ella se reía por primera vez._

 _-Estaremos juntos algún día, lo prometo. Ahora no es el momento Tom._

 _-¿Existe la posibilidad de que seas real?_

 _-Eso es algo que no importa, tú y yo estamos destinados el uno al otro, así que por favor deja de sufrir. Tú dolor es mi dolor y no me deja descansar._

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mi dolor, tú eres una simple ilusión de mi mente pero aun así si eres parte de mi mente eso quiere decir que tus deseos son los míos….entonces no sufriré más. No te preocupes nadie me alcanzará jamás, haré lo que sea por no sentirme menospreciado por esas personas. No, ellos no son personas solo son seres inferiores y corruptos. Yo seré superior a todos._

 _Se acercó a él y le dio un último abrazo antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras de la cueva._

 _-Gracias por dejarme descansar y feliz navidad, Tom._

* * *

Ahora con la señorita Granger frente a él, vino a él aquel recuerdo olvidado durante décadas en el cual el decidió finalmente su destino. Creyó que aquellos sueños eran una premonición de que él era mejor que todos y por lo tanto ellos deberían estar bajo su mando, es allí cuando empezaron sus primeras artimañas, empezó a usar sus habilidades especiales, las cuales por la cual antes se creía falsamente menos para someter a los demás e infligir el miedo, nadie jamás se volvió a acercar a él, ni siquiera la tan austera Sra. Cole, luego empezaron a acercársele las serpientes, a las cuales considero su única compañía olvidándose de esa manera de la pequeña niña de sus sueños ,quien desapareció con todos sus sentimientos de debilidad y deshago sus penas. Sin embargo ahora estaba allí, solo que un poco mayor y estaba tratando de reanimar entre sus brazos delicados a Potter.

Ella era idéntica…

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

¿Podía ser esto algo del azar?

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos, pues en ese frío suelo yacía un desmayado Potter y Quirinius estaba muriendo poco a poco, trataba de mantener el cuerpo unos segundos más mientras la joven le miraba de manera imperturbable, no parecía para nada sorprendida.

-Debí de suponer que eras Voldemort, era tan obvio .Pero dime ¿Por qué me enviaste esa nota? ¿Por qué no me atacaste en el bosque cuando estaba sola?

-Oh, pequeña Slytherin tu haz pasado por mucho este año ¿no es así? , llegaste siendo tan perfecta pero mírate ahora, tan débil y preocupada por Potter mientras tratas de mantener tu fachada de siempre. Deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades-soltó una risa diabólica con lo último que quedaba de energía en ese ahora desechable cuerpo, no quería revelarle nada-Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Aquella mañana Dumbledore anuncio la situación dándole 50 puntos a Potter por su valentía, al pelirrojo por su "amistad incondicional" y a Granger por su inteligencia.

Albus observó como en la mesa Slytherin contrario a la Gryffindor se quedó en extremo silencio mirando a Hermione de manera amenazadora al enterarse de su travesía con los leones sin molestarse en festejarla, ella solo maldijo en silencio a Dumbledore por ser tan estrafalario mientras evitaba la mirada de Potter. Ahora su vida sería definitivamente un infierno, ahora que Pansy y Draco probablemente la odiaban.

Pero ninguno de ellos pudo prevenir que un par de aplausos empezaran a retumbar en el salón. Draco y Pansy empezaron a aplaudir mostrándole su apoyo, las serpientes se vieron obligadas a aplaudir también y pronto el Gran comedor recupero el antiguo bullicio.

-No pensabas que estábamos molestos contigo ¿verdad? Somos amigos después de todo.

-Pansy tiene razón, además gracias a ti tenemos la copa de las casas una vez más.

Tanto Granger como Dumbledore se encontraban estupefactos, ella porque nunca espero que estos la seguirían apoyando y porque ahora finalmente podía considerarlos amigos; Dumbledore por otro lado no esperaba que su plan fracasara, al parecer todavía no podría separarla completamente de la influencia de la casa de las serpientes para que se acercara por completo a Potter y a la causa que este representaba.

-Pero aun no estamos de acuerdo con tu amistad con Potty.

Pero este año no todo fue del todo perdido, al menos había mantenido a Tom al margen y el lazo de amistad con Harry ya estaba hecho. Ese era el primer paso para poner en marcha su plan.


	5. Furia

Capítulo 4 -Furia

Los cálidos vapores del andén 9 ¾ llenaban el área en su totalidad mientras una pequeña pelirroja caminaba nerviosamente al que sería su primer año de clases siendo comandada por su protectora madre.

-Oh veras Ginny que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, solo encárgate de estudiar y todo te ira bien tesoro. Vamos apresúrate en tomar el tren que tu hermano ya debe haber entrado.

-Si madre- respondió dulcemente

La pequeña Wesley estuvo una cantidad desesperante de tiempo buscado a su hermano mayor, empezaba a hiperventilar de los nervios, ya casi todos los vagones estaban ocupados y no tendría donde sentarse. Respiró profundo y trato de calmar los leves temblores que querían dar sus piernas ante el miedo, ya lo buscaría después, ahora se alojaría en un asiento rápidamente. Decidió ir al asiento del pequeño Neville, con el que había hablado anteriormente, si no olvidaba ahí había asientos libres.

Ya alojada y sintiendo la leve respiración de su compañero al dormir junto a sus amigos, decidió escribir sus datos personales en su libreta para no perderla, y al hacerlo estos desaparecieron, suspiro frustrada, probablemente estaba defectuoso, así que sin nada más que hacer fue cayendo presa del sueño poco a poco.

"-"-"

El frio y un terrible pavor recorrió toda su espina dorsal mientras era sumergida en un abismo infinito que parecía haber desgarrado cada rezago de luz que quedara en el universo, ahí unida con la desesperanza apareció un pequeño rayo de luz, un joven imponente y con una mirada frívola que parecía encajar tan bien con aquel ambiente onírico del terror.

-Tú debes ser Ginny- sintió el arrastrar de su túnica lentamente a su alrededor mientras la rodeaba, asfixiando todo el lugar, volviéndolo tremendamente pesado a su parecer.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-Estrujaba su cerebro tratando de recordar si lo habría visto alguna vez, pero no había nada-¿Quién eres?

-A partir de ahora puedes considerarme como tu mejor amigo, después de todo estoy dentro de ti. Yo sé todo de ti Ginny

-Esto es un sueño-El joven esbozo una leve sonrisa-¿Acaso eres mi inconsciente? Yo estoy segura de que no quiero terminar en Slytherin- renegó haciendo alusión al traje de su joven interlocutor.

-¿Realmente crees eso? No necesariamente tiene que ser tu deseo de ir a una casa, todo es sencillo. Puedes quedarte en Gryffindor si eso es lo que deseas, pero lo que Slytherin representa es poder y pureza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Empezaba a tener miedo, este no parecía ser un sueño.

-Pureza de la sangre querida. No hace falta que lo entiendas aun. Por cierto soy Tom Riddle, encantado de conocerte.

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra en sus comienzos, pero tuvo que pasar aquello tan lamentable. Seguido de la cena en el Gran comedor, fue testigo de algo terrible. Sintiendo que su sangre se helaba ante lo escrito en esa pared. "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero temed"

Una terrible sensación que se fue acrecentando hasta prácticamente explotar al ser conocedora de sus peores dudas. El lugar se había vuelto algo terrible para ella en Slytherin, además las palabras de Harry durante el duelo estimulo una creciente desconfianza entre ellos ¿En quién podría confiar? Estaba en una casa de serpientes que sentía podrían devorarla en cualquier momento, se sintió como un gusano que podría ser pisoteado en cualquier momento, lo que la orillo a distanciase de todos, menos de Draco y Pansy, que orgullosos no se dignaron a mostrarse asustados por caminar por los pasillos al lado de una nacida de muggles. No sabía si era excesiva arrogancia por su estatus o locura.

Ahora caminando alrededor de los pasillos rememoro algunos tiempos del año anterior, especialmente el encuentro con el Señor tenebroso, su sangre se heló al recordar la manera amorfa de su rostro y sus difusos ojos, tan incomprensibles que parecían devorar a quien intentase descifrar lo que ocultan, volviéndolos aterradores de cierta manera. Pero los relego a segundo plano al recordar lo que dijo "Deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades", es casi como si él hubiese predicho que esto pasaría, en estos sucesos tan enredados y estresantes de este año, es casi como sí el estuviese detrás de todo otra vez ¿Y por qué no podría? Él lo menciono con anterioridad ¿no es así? "Hasta la próxima" eso fue lo último que dijo, indicando que él ya tiene una manera de infiltrarse en el castillo y pasar desapercibido.

La dichosa Cámara estaba volviendo su vida del revés y planeaba solucionarlo ese mismo día, ¿Cuál sería el monstruo capaz de producir tal terror?

* * *

Era todo tan irrisorio, ¿Cómo nadie lo pudo descifrar? La bestia del fundador de la casa de las serpientes no podía ser nada más que una serpiente, es por eso que solo el heredero podría controlarla, pero hay algo que no cuadra "Si solo el heredero puede hacerlo entonces…Harry ¿Quién eres?"

Un ruido a su espalda la hace sobresaltar y se gira para ver a Ginny Weasley mirándola fijamente, lo cual en realidad no era nada extraño , al parecer la pequeña leona desconfiaba de ella por ser una Slytherin por lo que se le quedaba mirando de manera casi distraída cada vez que la observaba conversar con Harry Y Ron. Llegó a considerar acusarla por acoso, pero la situación termino una vez corto lazos con el niño que sobrevivió .Le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero ella solo se quedó allí mirándola

-¿tienes algo que decir Weasley?- Uno, dos…, diez segundos contando y nada. Harta de la situación decidió dar medio vuelta cuando una mano gélida y fantasmagórica capturo su muñeca derecha, sintió como garras largas y extensas extendiéndose sobre su piel por encima del mano de la joven, subiendo por su antebrazo, pasando por sus clavículas de manera estremecedora y cerniéndose sobre su cuello, las largas uñas rasguñando su piel. "Coge tu varita, hazlo AHORA".Como un choque que estremeció su cuerpo mando a volar a la niña con un expeliarmus. La respiración se le agitaba al pensar en el desastre que había causado con sus manos. "¿Es esto una alucinación?, No, no lo es, ella es un monstruo. Qué bueno que logre hacer el hechizo aun con la mano izquierda, habría sido patético acabar muerta por esta niña". Una vez calmada le lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador para poder examinar sus manos a profundidad "Nada, ¿Cómo es esto posible? Son demasiado pequeñas y delicadas…Un momento ¿Por qué no tengo marcas?" Pensó rememorando la sensación de su piel rasgándose. Tragó saliva nerviosa y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo directo al bosque prohibido, donde nadie la seguiría ni observaría, donde podría seguir con su soledad y no se sienta observada con pena. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando al día siguiente se enteró que la niña Weasley había desaparecido, todos estaban asustados por el monstruo de la cámara, podía leer la angustia en el rostro de sus compañeros leones, especialmente en Harry, una mirada comparada a la propia…Él no podía ser el heredero, jamás le haría algo así a una amiga. Trató de calmarse y clavar sus pensamientos a lo que acontecía. "Quizás pueda colaborar con ellos temporalmente, porque definitivamente no puedo tener demasiada amistad con leones y ninguna serpiente se prestaría para esto".

* * *

El hedor a putrefacción llenaba el ambiente causándole arcadas, la sensación de los huesos rompiéndose bajo sus pies junto con la oscuridad y el eco de los gritos de un lunático Lockhart, martillaban en su cabeza dándole una fuerte migraña.

Harry observo preocupado como su amiga se ponía pálida y sus labios temblaban, pareciera que de repente tuviese una terrible hipotermia, se quitó la capa y la cubrió con esta ante su furibunda mirada.-Mira, yo lo siento en serio, sé que me has dejado en claro que no seguirías a mi lado luego de que todos creyeran que soy el heredero, pero estas aquí y yo aún te considero mi amiga así que por favor quédate aquí segura, no podría soportar que te pase lo mismo que a Ginny y estés en peligro. Volveré pronto, es solo una serpiente después de todo-dijo tratando de aliviarla

-¿Amistad? ¿Por qué siempre vienes con lo mismo? Yo no la necesit…-dijo en un susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

En la casa de las serpientes se respiraba un ambiente frio y tétrico. Las serpientes estaban demasiado tensas y nerviosas.

-Draco ¿Y si algo le sucedió?-Pansy finalmente se atrevió a hablar, nunca lo habían dicho en voz alta, era una especie de trato tácito entre ambos él no irse a dormir hasta asegurarse de que Hermione habría vuelto a la sala común, después de todo ella corría grave peligro. Y si algo le llegase a suceder ellos pagarían las consecuencias-Deberíamos buscarla, te dije desde un principio que no deberíamos dejarla sola.

-Pansy cálmate, es imposible que algo malo le suceda. Además necesita su espacio.

-Pero, tu padre…

-Ya basta, te confíe mi secreto solo para que me apoyes en esto, no necesito de tus ideas.

-Tch, eres un prepotente Malfoy- Se quejó en voz baja, después de todo era un tema delicado para él. A veces envidiaba a los leones, estaba segura que ninguno de ellos tuvo que pasar por lo mismo que ellos "Bueno son gajes del oficio".

* * *

Tom Riddle se encontraba allí, con su altanera e imperturbable apariencia, esperando a que su basilisco trajera a su presa, sonrío de manera oscura al verlo acercarse, de manera veloz para posteriormente abrir su mandíbula y dejar caer un montículo de tela que se fue corroyendo por el veneno hasta revelar una mata de mieles cabellos-Ya puedes irte, y trata de darle un poco de ventaja al niño , necesito tiempo para terminar con mi invitada antes.-Al ver desaparecer al basilisco se encargó de levantarla con un enervate antes de introducirse en su mente, sin importarle lo más mínimo su estado aturdido, necesitaba información de esa intrigante mocosa.

Flashback

Una pequeña Hermione lloraba en el baño debido a que le habían robado su dinero y sus alimentos para el refrigerio, en otra ocasión no le hubiese importado pero esa mañana sus padres la regañaron por saltarse la clase de danza para leer sobre astronomía y no la habían dejado comer, no sabía qué hacer. No era educado ir de acusaciones así que pedirle ayuda a la maestra estaba descartado, una dama soluciona sus problemas solos, pero ella no podía ¿Por qué era tan débil? Le habían dicho que no debía lastimar a nadie, ¿Acaso ese era un defecto? No, sus padres le habían dicho que debía ser siempre amable y elegante, al menos en apariencia. Esa última palabra resonó en su mente, así que se levantó aliso su falda y se dispuso a salir del cubículo del baño. Grave error. Afuera había un grupo de niñas que la miraron con rencor.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que la pequeña nerd ha estado llorando-La rodearon inmediatamente.

-Así jamás conseguirás comprometerte, nadie se fijaría en una niña tan pretenciosa. Eres demasiado inteligente

"Demasiado inteligente"

"Matrimonio"

-Pero no te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos a que te bajes esos humos de sabionda-dijo la que parecía la líder, para posteriormente sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de horquillas de metal y lanzárselas, junto con sus demás compañeras que siguieron su ejemplo , vociferando insultos.

-BASTA ¿POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO?- lloró fuerte rogando por ayuda, sintiendo el metal golpear contra su piel

-Aprende tu lugar en la sociedad y así la maestra no nos regañara por no estar a tu "nivel".

"Una dama siempre es amable"

"Debes aprender a comportarte para que asumas tu lugar en la sociedad junto a un buen marido"

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, resonaron en medio de su dolor, y las despreció. Ella no estaba mal, la sociedad estaba mal, ella podía ser inteligente, ella no debía esconder lo que sentía otra vez, ella podía molestarse si eso era lo que sentía genuino. En medio de su trance lanzo un grito de furia. Un grito de libertad. Por primera vez en su vida se atrevió a expresar su molestia. Junto con ese grito vino e sonido de los espejos rompiéndose y las niñas la vieron con temor para salir corriendo en pánico gritándole "bruja". Y no le importo que le dijesen ese pequeño calificativo, porque por primera vez en su vida se sintió autentica y de cierta manera sádica feliz de escuchar los sollozos ajenos. No es educado, pero eso ya no importa. Después de todo ella era superior.

Fin Flashback

El joven oscuro trago saliva al ver eso y salió inmediatamente de su cabeza, para ver a una fastidiada niña a los ojos.Se parecía a el... 

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo hiciste para traer eso a mi cabeza?-Ella estaba furibunda y él se sintió de alguna extraña manera satisfecho de ver ese lado suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla sacar rápidamente su varita para apuntarlo con esta.

-Disculpe pequeña dama, por no haberme presentado-dijo en tono de burla la palabra-Me llamo Tom Marvolo Riddle, aunque supongo que me conocerás como Lord Voldemort-La verdad planeaba matarla al principio, pero al parecer eso sería un total desperdicio.

-Fue tu culpa-alzó una ceja ante esa acusación

-Hice muchas cosas, así que deberías ser más específica, pequeña marioneta. Te has perdido.

-Tu controlaste a Ginny en ese momento, esa sensación tan aterradora era porque estabas en mi mente, todo fue una ilusión-Sonrió ante tal perspicacia, sin dudas ella tendría un papel importante.- ¿Por qué no me mataste?-A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos del basilisco mientras perdía sus valiosos ojos.

-Potter-grito con furia- el basilisco puede estar ciego pero aún puede sentirte.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido, ella imprudentemente tratando de atacar al joven Voldemort para ser desarmada y arrojada lejos en menos de un segundo, el asesinato del basilisco a manos de Harry y… El diario. Tom había desaparecido entre terribles alaridos. Luego el dolor llenándola, como si una puñalada fuese clavada en ella haciendo su sangre arder, y después la inconsciencia.

* * *

-Los felicito por salir vivos, este era un objeto realmente peligroso y gracias a ustedes no nos atormentara nunca más el miedo de la cámara. Ha sido muy admirable tu valentía y tu lealtad, Harry -Hermione observo el brillo en los ojos de Harry mientras observaba a Dumbledore, como si fuese una especie de héroe ¿Por qué? Ese viejo no había hecho absolutamente nada-Por cierto señorita Granger, usted puede ser Slytherin de casa, pero su corazón arde como el de una leona, ya va dos veces que rescata el colegio con ayuda del joven Potter, por eso me gustaría decirle que si en algún momento no se siente cómoda estaré dispuesto a cambiarla de casa, si usted me lo pide…

-Vaya, vaya Albus. Rompiendo tradiciones, ya veo. Viendo lo delicada que es tu posición ante el ministerio, no creo que debas hacer tal trasgresión a las reglas solo por tu conveniencia.

-De hecho, no hace falta, estoy bien donde estoy, si me disculpan-Dijo yéndose de ese lugar, había notado obviamente el intento de manipulación de ese viejo y no le había agradado para nada. "Yo no soy marioneta de nadie, nunca más"

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con Dumbledore y perder a su elfo doméstico, Malfoy se fue furibundo a su mansión, con el único consuelo de que al menos había conseguido distraer a todos ese año para cumplir su verdadero objetivo. "Veremos quien ríe al final Albus. No eres el único con un as bajo la manga".


End file.
